Carrot X Lumpy
by Kalgante
Summary: i have happily taken over ButterflyBabyBlue's request stories for her. this one was passed to me by her for FoxyTheFox's friend for her OC Carrot and Lumpy enjoy!


[Hello folks. Kalgante here. As many of you know ButterflyBabyBlue has decided to take a break from request stories. I'm glad to be able to help her out by taking them off her hands for her. So for now I will be taking care of your request stories. I hope to live up to your expectations with them. Also don't worry about my other stories slowing down. I have prioritized them. For now this story is about the FoxyTheFox's friend's OC Carrot and our blundering friend Lumpy, enjoy!]

The sun shone bright over Happy Tree Lake. On the shore sat Flaky and Carrot. Flaky the red dandruff covered porcupine and carrot the orange furred, green eared rabbit with a pair of purple glasses on her face. The two waited with fishing lines in the water.

"Why did you bring me here Flaky, I don't know how to fish" Carrot complained.

"I'm sorry, Cuddles was busy and I didn't want to go alone" said Flaky.

"Well, alright then. I wasn't really doing anything else today anyway" said Carrot.

The two sat in silence with lines in the water and nothing biting.

"Carrot, I noticed you and Lumpy have been talking a lot lately… I know you like him and all… have you told him yet?" Flaky asked.

"We haven't talked _that _much… but no, I haven't told him" said Carrot.

"Why not he seems really sweet on you" said Flaky.

"I know… but that's why I'm so worried. What if he's not ready to go out? what if I say something stupid and ruin it" said Carrot.

Flaky giggled.

"I don't think Lumpy will think anything you say is stupid" said Flaky.

"Are you making a dumb joke? He's not that dumb, he's just scatter brained" said Carrot.

"Oh no I wasn't making a joke about how smart he is. He's a nice guy, even if he makes a lot of mistakes… you really shouldn't wait too long, who knows what may come up" said Flaky.

"If only it were that easy" said Carrot.

As the two spoke the very same Lumpy they were discussing had showed up to the shore where the girls were sitting and gave the girls a wave. Carrot froze up as the moose sat beside her.

"Carrot, I didn't know you liked fishing. Hey Flaky" said the moose.

"Hello Lumpy, Carrot and I were just talking about you" said Flaky.

"What! No we weren't" said Carrot quickly.

Flaky laughed.

"Huh? Well if you were I hope it was something nice" said the moose.

Carrot's face turned red which shone through her orange fur and a smile spread across her face.

"So you two catch anything yet?" Lumpy asked.

"Not a thing" Flaky replied.

Carrot couldn't think of anything to say and time dragged on. After a period of time with nothing Flaky's mouth formed a wide grin and she glanced over to Carrot and Lumpy.

"Here, I'm gonna go get something from the snack bar, I'll get you guys something too" said Flaky standing up.

"W-wait, Flaky, umm… I'll come too" said Carrot.

"Nonsense, I'll take care of it. I'll be back in a bit" said Flaky leaving.

Carrot wanted to follow but stayed sitting and looked at Lumpy who looked back at her. Suddenly the orange rabbit's fishing pole jerked violently ant the line began to drag out.

"Oh my god, oh my god, what do I do" said Carrot in a frazzle.

"Tug back on the line then real it in" said Lumpy.

Carrot jerked the fishing pole around wildly and tried to reel it in.

"Let it go a bit, or the line will snap. Looks like you've got a whopper on there" said Lumpy.

Carrot did her best to follow Lumpy's directions but was too frazzled to keep up with the fish. At that moment however Lumpy had gotten up and reached from behind her taking part of the pole and placing his hand onto hers on the reel making the rabbit blush. She followed Lumpy's actions and mirrored his motions until the fish made it to the shore. Lumpy quickly grabbed the line and pulled the fish onto shore.

"Whoa ho! That's a monster! excellent first catch" said an exhilarated Lumpy.

Carrot stared at the fish surprised to have a feeling of accomplishment.

"So whaddya want to do with it. You wanna keep it or toss it back?" Lumpy asked.

"What? Oh umm… lets toss it back" said Carrot.

"Ok, here you go" said Lumpy handing the now unhooked fish to her.

"What! But it's too big. What if I drop it?" Carrot asked.

Lumpy looked at the fish an handed one side to her while he took the other. Their eyes locked onto one another and both blushed and formed a smile. The two made their way to the water's edge and gently placed the fish into the water and watched it swim away.

"Thanks Lumpy" said Carrot with a smile.

"Oh it's no problem. Did you have fun?" Lumpy asked.

"Yea actually" Carrot replied.

The two made their way back to their spots which were marked in the sand. Just as they sat back down Flaky made her way over to them with two vanilla ice cream cones.

"Hey you two. I seen that fish. Awesome catch Carrot. Here clean off your hands. I got you ice cream" said Flaky handing them wipees.

The two cleaned off their hands and were handed their cones.

"Well sorry you guys I've gotta take off. You coming Carrot?" Flaky asked.

Carrot looked to the moose.

"Nah, that's fine. I'll see you later Flaky" said Carrot.

"Ok. See you two later" said Flaky as she turned t leave.

A few feet away Flaky stopped and glanced back at the two sitting beside each other on the beach as the light of dusk set in the sky with the setting sun. A smile appeared over the porcupine's face as she left them.

On the beach the two enjoyed their ice cream cones. Their eyes fell to one another and no words needed to be said. They both simply felt how the other felt and the time together was all they needed. Gradually their hands met as they leaned against one another to watch the sunset.

[How was it folks? I'm also wondering if it would be a good idea to put these in a story as chapters. Let me know if should do that. For now I hope nobody was disappointed and I will happily take more requests. Also ButterflyBabyBlue may take custody of this type of story telling again any time she wants. This was her domain. Anyways. Tell me what you thought good or bad and I will see you all later.]


End file.
